


The Way It Was.

by Sketch_di_Angelo



Series: The Trials [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst and Tragedy, Ballet, Betrayal, Bets, BoyxBoy, Character Death, Child Abuse, Crime, Dance Child Prodigy, Dance School, Depression, F/F, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Gang Rape, Gen, Graffiti, Hidden - Freeform, Interesting Plot, Kidnapping, Long Lost, M/M, Mental Disorders, Modern AU, Multi, Muteness, Other, Parallel Universe, Poor/Poverty, Possible smut, Rape, Revenge, Royalty, Secrets, Sibling Incest, Slut Alois, Slut Shaming, Stripper, Terminal unknown illness, Trans Character, Trauma, boyxboyxboy, contemporary, dance, forgotten, girlxgirl, more to come - Freeform, other world, possible end of the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketch_di_Angelo/pseuds/Sketch_di_Angelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alois Trancy. What did anyone really know about him? They knew his grade, his name, and his immense popularity. Few people knew more. Why?</p><p>Ciel Phantomhive, the popular boy. The awe-inspiring boy. He knew everyone, and everyone knew him. He was the 'king' of the high school. He knew more about Alois Trancy than anyone except the comatose boy knew. </p><p>Claude Faustus was a senior. His best friends were Sebastian Michaelis, Grell Sutcliff, and Hannah. They had heard of the infamous junior, Ciel Phantomhive. They all had a keen interest in him, well, except for Grell. </p><p>Especially when they take part in a deal with him. Whoever can 'get with' a certain sophomore and break his heart wins anything they want from the others. The problem is, barely anybody actually knows Alois Trancy. The person who knows him inside and out is real though. Ciel Phantomhive provided them with that much information, and he was reliable. However, he never said anything more, such as the location of said person, the appearance,etc. In truth, the All Knowing One is not only the key to winning the deal, but to the world-threatening problems that have arisen.<br/>If only this person didn't prove to be so problematic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaitlyn Nelson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kaitlyn+Nelson).



* * *

* * *

  Whaddya mean? Why can't they come?" Hannah asked. 

"They said they had more pressing matters," said Claude. She rolled her eyes at her fellow senior. He glared at her. They had always had a bit of tension, ever since they voiced their opposing opinions of Ciel Phantomhive. He was a grade bellow them, and practically ruled the school. He was a rather short and ill-tempered boy with unruly dark hair and charming blue eyes, and Hannah thought that spelled trouble. Of course, as they would later find out,  _he_ wasn't the trouble. 

"What is more important to them than us?!" She exclaimed. His lips turned up at this. She could definitely be amusing at times. 

"Maybe they all have a dying family member in the hospital today, and decided to visit and hand out cotton candy." Claude proposed. She laughed loudly at that. Her laughing was cut off by the lunch bell, however, and they both got up from their lunch table to get to class. As Claude stepped forward, a small figure ran into him. The boy fell back while Claude was completely unmoved. 

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I totally didn't mean to. I'm just gonna go now!" And the boy was gone. Claude  _did_ see his face though. It was bruised, but it was cute. A plan started formulating in his mind. You, the readers, should know that that's never a good thing, and neither are his plans. 

He turned to Hannah with an evil grin spreading across his face. When she saw that grin, she knew, they were in for some definite fun. 

"Call up the others, we need to have a meeting. Tell them its of utmost urgency and importance. We're gonna make a deal. Oh, and call the Phantomhive boy too. I think he'd be interested in this, and his addition would certainly make it more so for us," Claude said to Hannah. She, yet again, rolled her eyes at the wealthy senior, but did as he asked anyhow.   


He could here the tidbits of conversations from Hannah's end, and grinned once again when he heard them all give an affirmative.  _Good thing I researched the Trancy heir last week,_ Claude thought to himself. This would be the last deal of the year, and it sure as hell would be fun.  _Let's party._

 

 

* * *

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 1: Mission Be Stalked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deal/bet is made, and everyone is trying for the life of them to figure out Trancy and the smaller boy he's always with. They're not stalking, nah, they like calling it gathering research!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that goes with this is Everybody Loves Me by One Republic. By the way, I update sporadically, so these chapters might come all in a day or take longer than a month. So I post the date of the latest update day, but it might come way before that too, so... This will be updated by May 18, 2016. And I know its short, but they'll get longer and better soon, I promise. Love yall, -A. Chitwood

* * *

* * *

They all sat around a picnic table that afternoon. School had just let out, and all the elite of the school sat upon that table. Ciel Phantomhive had even shown up. 

"Are we all just gonna sit here? I didn't come here to waste time. Let's get to it, people!" And that was the little pooper himself, always so impatient. The others also turned to look at Claude, and he, once again, grinned. 

"I've just come up with the most wonderfully appealing idea. I think it'll prove to be most intriguing to the majority of us, " Claude stated. The others took on looks of curiosity.  

"Who here knows a freshman by the name of Alois Trancy?" Hannah asked. Everybody looked around at each other in confusion. 

"I thought so. Nobody here knows of him. He is the heir to the Trancy fortune, which is quite large, he is an orphan, and he attends our school. However, he has somehow managed to remain completely under the radar. That is, until he ran into me today at lunch. I propose we make a deal. Any who are uninterested, feel free to watch from the sidelines, " Claude continued, "but I propose that whomever can get into the boy's pants and successfully break his heart completely, can get whatever they want from each participant in the deal. " 

Sebastian looked very interested in this, as did Ciel. The others looked uninterested, yet they were still looking on at him for more information. 

"All who wish to partake in this deal, raise your hand." Ciel, Sebastian, and Claude raised their hands. Claude became satisfied with the results. 

"Now, we must partake in this completely independent from anyone we previously knew, and we are now enemies. That is all. I will be taking my leave now, and you all are dismissed, " Claude ended. 

Ciel shot up and brusquely walked away from the group. He was surely off to do some research. Claude rose from his seat as well, and, already having some knowledge of the Trancy boy's whereabouts, walked to Alois's last class. He reached the music room right after the students left the classroom, and he caught sight of Alois, walking with another student. 

Alois and the other student went to their lockers, and  _of course,_ their lockers were right beside each other's. Alois appeared to be talking animatedly to the other, while his supposed  _friend_ just looked up at him. Yes, his friend was maybe 3 or 4 inches shorter than the 5'4" boy. 

They apparently finished up at their lockers, because soon enough, they were walking out the doors at the end of the hallway. Claude followed silently behind, observing as the boys walked past the bus towards the sidewalk.  _So he walks home,_ Claude thought. 

As they turned the corner of a street, Claude hurried to not loose sight of them. He didn't; instead he saw them walking into the local ice cream parlour that was maybe a block or two from the school. He walked up to the parlour and saw them split apart once inside. Alois's friend went to sit at a table while Alois got in line to order. Claude decided to go inside, because there was no way they knew he was  _"researching"_ them. 

As he walked inside, he could hear Alois's young voice ordering a cotton candy ice cream and a cookies and cream ice cream. Claude figured that Alois probably ordered the cotton candy, because his friend didn't seem like the type to eat such a  _colourful_ choice. He smiled to himself. 

Pretty soon the line was gone and he was up next. He ordered plain vanilla ice cream.

"That'll be $1.35 sir," the cashier said. He gave the money over and stepped out of line to wait for his ice cream. It was only a few seconds wait, but that was enough time to gauge which seat was the closest to the two boys. 

When he got his ice cream, he sat down at the table directly behind Alois's, and he could listen in on them perfectly. 

"-but you don't understand! Dude, they were amazing! Like, drop dead gorgeous voices! I couldn't believe my ears! I  _so_ wish your dad had let you come! Anyways, how'd your recital go? I'm sorry I couldn't go see you da-" Alois cut off rather abruptly. 

Claude was curious of why, and it killed him to not turn around and see what shut the boy up. 

"Dude, why're you glaring like that? What's wrong?! Are you okay? Did I do something? - Okay, then what's wrong?- Wait, do you know him?- No. I've seen him around though. - Okay, okay, we're going home now. And  _no,_ you're not going back to your dad's quite yet. C'mon. It'll be fine," Alois seemed to be the only one talking, and Claude wondered how he had understood his silent companion. 

He understood as the two passed by his seat, though. Alois's friend, who was a  _boy,_ was glaring the most hateful glare Claude had ever seen. The red eyes of the boy didn't help to lessen the effect. 

A few shivers ran down his spine, and he wondered, if maybe, this tiny boy with a mean glare knew what Claude and the others were up to. And he wondered,  _just how big of a problem will this small, quiet boy be? And just who is he to be so close to Alois Trancy?_

As the two left the parlour, Claude saw something that surprised him. The smaller boy had ordered the cotton candy.  

It seemed this deal would be a lot harder for everyone than expected. That boy just might prove to be problematic in the scheme of things.

* * *

* * *

 

 


	3. Chapter 2: Mission Be Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Alois and his best friend on a Saturday at the family home of Alois, with his adoptive family and Yuu and Mika kissing. They get kicked out, and start on their way to Graelth City, which is basically like New York City. By the way, I forgot to mention, and I don't think there's any way to include it in the actual story, but they're in an alternate universe of an alternate universe. SO basically, there aren't the same countries, states, continents, etc. The geography is all mixed up, but most places resemble something real, so... I'm just gonna figure it out as I go.

* * *

* * *

 

I woke up feeling refreshed. The birds were chirping, the sun was a-shining, the smell of breakfast was everywhere,- wait, something- or _someone-_ was missing from my bed. My best friend was gone! Oh no! Did he get stolen into the night by the Jellyfish Kingdom?!

And then my ears adjusted to the waking world, and screaming could be heard from the kitchen. _No! Not while he's here! Ugh. Why must Mom and Dad always fight? They're so childish! I_ thought.

Now, to find out my best friend's new hiding place. This wouldn't be too hard. I got up and stretched my limbs. I smacked my lips, disliking the taste in my mouth. I wanted so badly to brush my teeth, but, alas, my priorities lay elsewhere.

I rubbed my eyes while walking towards my closed bedroom door. I didn't get very far, though, because I heard whimpering from my bathroom. I paused mid-step, and redirected myself towards my bathroom door. I had a rather large bedroom, and an average bathroom. I almost reached the door when- oops- I tripped on my best friend's stuffed elephant. I went falling, down, down, down- _oomph_! Let me tell you, from personal experience, my floor is hard as friggin rock!

So I lay there, moaning and groaning in pain, all the while cursing that stuffed elephant! And mission accomplished, because I heard those quiet whimpers turn into soft giggles. And, yeah, I'm in _a lot_ of pain, but its totally worth it as I hear the cabinet door under my sink creek open and my friend get out of it happier than when he got in.

I grin, laying there on the floor, like a total idiot, and my short friend crawls over to me and lays beside me, cuddling into my side. I shift so that he has his head on my chest, and he's looking up at me, and I'm running my fingers through his hair soothingly, and the sun is lighting up his face at just the right angle, and he's _smiling,_ and today has to be one of the best days of my life, because he's _smiling,_ and that doesn't really ever happen.

We're content there, just lying on the hard-butt floor. But then, my stomach lets out a loud, long growl, and it's just so funny that it sends me into a laughing fit, while he just gets up and sits on my bed, smiling the tiniest bit, and I don't stop laughing anytime soon.

Of course, after about half an hour, we get ready. We venture into previously mentioned bathroom and brush our teeth. His things are already over here, in its own spot, and we have a routine, because we've known each other for years and he's always over here. I pick an outfit out for him, his own clothes, and vice versa, and we laugh because the things we picked out for each other are perfect. We race down the stairs, and he beats me, because, _man, he's faster than my full speed when he's jogging,_ and we sit at the breakfast table. My parents are still arguing, but he's fine because they're just arguing over who deserves the last piece of bacon, and it somehow turns into a conversation about world domination, and my parents are smiling, and everything is okay as my siblings run down the stairs and fight over who gets to sit by him. He doesn't eat, like always, but that's okay today, because it isn't his fault, and he's part of my family, _he has a family._

"-Alois, right?" My mother brought me out of my head. I looked over at her, blinking owlishly. She just smiles warmly, and starts laughing boisterously, because that's who she is.

"You didn't hear anything Mommy said, did you?" My little brother, Ashton, looked at my slyly from across the table. For a 12 year old, he was pretty mischievous.

I grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck. I shook my head, and my mother sighed, giving me a look that said, _I-can't-believe-you're-my-child-and-I-let-you-live-in-this-house,_ but the playful smile on her lips told me otherwise.

"I _said,_ You're taking care of my favourite boy, Alois, right?" My mother gave me a pointed look.

"Yes, Ma'am! Of course! Why wouldn't I take care of myself?" I asked, a joking grin on my face. My best friend smiled a little, too, because my family and I tended to have that effect on him, surprisingly.

My mom gave me a playful glare, "Not you, _baka._ I mean the boy sitting next to you. How dare thou assume favouritism over thy's royalty? Off with thou's head!" My mother had a thing for old English, and Japanese.

I rolled my eyes, but played along. "Oh no, please Your Highness, spare me. I meant no offense! I assumed not! If you shan't spare me, then I'm sure thou's royalty will have heart enough to forgive a lowly peasant like myself! " I fell out of my chair, onto my knees, clasping my hands at the feet of my best friend, and a silence filled with tension occupied the room. Then, agonizingly slow, a hand descended upon my head, and, "Your Highness! You have shown great heart by showing me mercy! I shall serve thou till the end of thy's days!" I exclaimed.

All eight occupants of the table were laughing. Well, he was silently laughing, but it was more than the usual lack of emotion he showed in front of others, so I'd take it. I climbed back into my chair, and my mother seemed to have remembered the food still cooking in the kitchen, that we were supposed to be eating, because she stood up so quickly she fell over her chair leg.

She stood up, face bright as a tomato, and practically ran into the kitchen when my siblings and I started laughing. When we had finally all settled down, breakfast was served, and we went straight to wolfing it down. My best friend just sorta sat there awkwardly.He didn't eat; he couldn't. Everyone in the house knew this very well. It wasn't out of the ordinary, and none of us thought anything of it. His older brother, Yuu, sat beside him and comforted him when he needed it. His older brother and my older brother Mika were a thing, and they went with us practically everywhere.

They both cared more than can be expressed by words for my best friend. They cared almost as much as I did. After all, there's no telling if he'll persevere. He had no visible signs of his illness, because they were testing a new treatment, and he volunteered to be the test subject, and so far, it did seem to be very much improved.

Moving away from dark thoughts, Yuu had just dumped syrup on Mika's head for playfully insulting his brother. Of course, my best friend didn't take it personally, and was still smiling. Mom started yelling at Mika to go get cleaned up, and he wasn't allowed back in the house til 8 that night, and to take Yuu, his little brother, and I. We all pouted, except for my best friend, who just smiled apologetically for his brother to my mom. _Sigh. He's always so polite! He's the total opposite of me! Which means he's perfect! Why did_ **_he_ ** _have to get a terminal illness?!_ I thought to myself.

We all trudged upstairs to change and get ready to leave. Mika and Yuu went to Mika's room, because Mika had his own bathroom, and my best friend and I went to mine. We got dressed, wearing matching outfits, because why not? I was wearing white skinny jeans with a loose black tank top that read _Love Hurts._ My best friend wore black, ripped up skinny jeans and a white hoodie that read _Stockholm Syndrome._ He applied silver eyeliner and put on his favourite cherry chapstick. I looked him over and approved.

 _Damn,_ that boy looked hot in eyeliner.

I slid on my blue converse, and he grabbed his bag. His Peter Pan messenger bag carried his laptop, phone, chargers for both, about twenty packs of gum, all his eyeliner, his notepad and pen.

He then slipped on his black high tops, and we left my room. We walked downstairs, and the sight that met us was horrific! 

Yuu and Mika were eating each other's faces off in front of the door! 

I covered my eyes and screamed, and my best friend elbowed me sharply in the ribs. 

I, slowly, uncovered my eyes to see a bright red Yuu and a pissed off Mika. They looked so funny, I couldn't help but laugh. Mika shot me a nasty glare, and my best friend stomped really hard on my foot. 

I yelped in pain and surprise, and turned to glare at my attacker. He just looked up at me innocently. I narrowed my eyes, and as we walked out the door, I laughed as he tripped over his own foot.

He blushed even more so than his older brother, and I smiled smugly. He ducked his head and rushed to Mika's car, where Yuu and Mika were waiting. I followed behind, trying to muffle my laughter.

Today is a great day.

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be this week!


	4. Chapter 3: Mission Be Stealthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, they get to the city. The city is expensive, beautiful, advanced, rich, clean, populated- mostly. Alois's best friend seems to want to leave the decent part of the city, for the part that is a bit worse. Basically, this part of the city has graffiti, apartment buildings impossibly close, ratty living conditions, so its the poor part of the city. He seems to know his way around, and Alois isn't the only one wondering why, as Sebastian and Ciel are watching them from afar, unknowing of the other of course. XD Also, Ciel gets his bag stolen by said best friend, and the scene was supposed to be sorta funny, cuz Ciel sucks at running. XD

 

* * *

* * *

The car ride wasn't too long. My best friend and I sat in the back. He put in earphones and I read a book. Yuu and Mika talked lowly so we couldn't here what about, but it was probably about sex, or something along those lines.  _Gross._

When we finally got into the city, my brother and Yuu dropped us off at some fancy college, telling us to be back there at 7:30 p.m. We agreed. 

We sat down on the steps, and I started reading my book. I didn't get to stay that way for long, though, because my best friend got up as soon as the car was gone. 

I looked up at him, and I got a little worried when I saw the mischievous gleam in his eyes. I stared at him warily, scared of what he was planning. 

We stayed frozen like that for about 30 seconds, and I was starting to relax, thinking it wasn't anything to worry about, when he sprinted off through the throngs of people crowding the sidewalks, dodging them with a practiced expertise. 

My eyes widened, and it took me a few seconds to realize what happened,and then I stuffed my book in my backpack and started to run off in the direction he did. 

* * *

 

Ciel was walking out of the Tepes Library when the boy ran passed him and stole his bag. The boy was too fast and too much of an expert of navigating through crowds at such a speed that Ciel lost him in a matter of seconds. He had never been particularly athletic, but he  _needed_ his bag back. 

Was that boy aware of who exactly he had just stolen from?! When he caught him, Ciel would make him pay! That is, if he could find him! 

Luck seemed to be on his side, as always, because a blonde boy came rushing past very like the thief, and he seemed to be chasing the boy. All Ciel had to do was follow the blonde boy. 

Ciel ran after them, amazed at the speed of both of them. He worked hard to keep the blonde in his line of vision, and pumped his legs faster than he could remember ever doing.

* * *

 

It was, once again, pure luck that Sebastian happened upon the 3 running boys, all of which he recognized. The first was the mute boy who always clung to Alois, then said blonde, and finally, funnily enough, a sweaty pig known as Ciel. Alois and Ciel seemed to be chasing the first boy, and Sebastian realized why when he saw Ciel's bag in the first boy's arms. 

So the mute was a thief, too. Interesting. He'd have to ask Claude about that later, and find out the boy's name. 

He didn't see how the last two boys were even remotely keeping up with the first, who ran through the packed streets like he was raised doing it. Sebastian knew that if Alois knew he helped him catch the boy, Alois would be more inclined to have positive feelings towards him, so he joined the chase. He was born and raised in this city, so he was almost as adept at weaving seamlessly through the crowds as the thief. 

That is, they were close to being even, before the thief went and upped his skill. Sebastian was surprised by this, as the boy was weaving through the crowds even faster, more seamlessly, more effortlessly. 

It shouldn't be possible to beat Sebastian at this, but he did. That pissed Sebastian off, and now he wanted to catch the boy for his own reasons. 

* * *

None of his chasers noticed how the surrounding city started to change, how it got more shabby, dirtier, more run-down. None of his chasers noticed how the people on the streets waved, smiled, or recognized in some way the thief. Then again, none of them were very attentive to anything but the thief. That was their mistake. This part of the city was new, unknown territory for them, but it was the thief's territory they were entering, and their odds were looking pretty poor indeed. Especially with how they all, even Sebastian, the school's best athlete, were all soaked in sweat and heaving up their lungs while the thief was seemingly unaffected. 

* * *

 

It was starting to get hard to run. I couldn't keep up with my best friend by a long shot, but I couldn't leave him alone out here. 

He was always just out of reach, and he was carrying a bag that definitely wasn't there when we left the house. He still had his messenger bag, too. 

We had been running pretty straight for awhile now, so it caught me immensely off-guard when he took a left turn into a narrow alleyway. 

I hurriedly ran after him. I couldn't lose him. Not now, not ever. I turned left just in time to see him go over a 8 foot wall at the end of the alley. There was no way I could follow him over. I didn't even have any idea how he got over it!

I had stopped in front of it, trying to find a way up, when two other boys came running up behind me. One of them was a few inches taller than me, while the other was practically a foot taller. 

When I looked at their faces, I was surprised to see Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive. 

Sebastian looked over at me, "Why'd you stop? Where'd that brat go?!" 

"He went over the wall." I said defensively. I shot them both looks, and they just waved me off.  _Ugh, this is why I hide from the elite of our school! They're a bunch of prickly assholes!_

"So what? It can't be that hard to get over if that midget could do it!" Sebastian exclaimed. 

I scoffed. Clearly, he had no idea who exactly my best friend was, and what my best friend was. 

"You idiot! You think, just because he could do it, you can? You clearly have no idea who my best friend is!" I yelled at him. To tell the truth, he pissed me off. Everything about him just screamed "Pretentious Asshole". 

"C'mon, I'll give ya a boost. That way you can get over it. I'll do the same for Phantomhive. I can do it on my own after you two get over." Sebastian offered. 

"Hold up. Why exactly are you chasing my best friend again? Last I checked, you didn't even know he existed!" I was just getting even more pissed off.

"He stole my bag!" Ciel screamed, outraged. I was dumbstruck. He wasn't a thief. Last I checked, he wasn't a criminal, and was literally the perfect child with the perfect family.  _Then how is all this possible? Am I sure I know him? Do I really?_

I agreed to Sebastian's plan right then.  _At least he's helping._ He boosted me over the wall, and I pulled myself over. I was surprised to see the drop was fairly shorter on this side.

"The ground's higher over here!" I yelled over. Then I ditched them. I started running down the one-way alley. I ran for about 3 minutes before anything really changed.

When it did, it was huge. It opened up to a huge, open square. It was overwhelmingly colourful. There was graffiti everywhere. He was standing on the roof of the tallest building. 

I slowly stepped out of the equally graffitied alley. I looked all around me, taking in all the artwork on the empty buildings. 

I was utterly awestruck. Thsi place, it was special. I could feel it. 

Even the pounding footsteps behind me didn't snap me out of the trance this place had put me in. 

The footsteps slowed as Sebastian and Ciel neared the end of the alley. I faintly heard them gasp. I continued walking towards the building where my best friend was. The art, it was beautiful.

My best friend stepped on the very edge of the roof. That snapped me out of my trance.

Panic overloaded my system, and I froze. I stared up with wide eyes as he spread his arms out, as if he was gonna fly.

He slowly leaned forward. It seemed to happen in slow motion. I could see every fine detail of my best friend. His vibrant, darkish hair that covered his left eye, his bright red eyes, his feminine face. His dark circles and bags. His pale skin. His pink lips. His cute little nose. Most of all, the biggest grin I’ve ever seen on him.

In all the 10 years I’ve known him, he never grinned, and especially not like that.

He fell, fell, fell. He didn’t go very far, though, as he flipped in the air and landed on the staircase that went up outside the building he was on.

He leaned over the railing, and he looked down at me with that grin.

I smiled in relief, and forgetting my exhaustion from chasing him, ran up multiple flights of stairs up to him. As soon as I reached him, I squeezed him into a huge hug. I rested my chin on his head, whispered, “You freaking cheeky butthole!”

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will probably be this week too! XD If you actually read this crap, then thanks! I'm gonna try and make it more interesting soon, but I don't wanna rush it, because I plan on this being pretty long, so... Love ya - Ashton Chitwood 
> 
> P.S. There is a playlist on Spotify called The Way It Was. by IBella Chitwood, which my friend made on her Spotify, because I'm a friggin loser and don't have one XD, so you can check that out. Basically, we'll be adding more songs as we go, but the songs are where I get my ideas as to where this story is gonna go, so I think its safe to say almost all of the songs do or will apply to this!


	5. Chapter 4: Mission Be Suspicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Alois found his friend, and ran up and hugged him, then Ciel and Sebastian barge in, and Alois's best friend looks like he's about to run again, so Sebastian grabs him and forces him to stay. Alois gets mad because of that. His best friend freaks out, and panics, and he tries to get away frantically, but he can't. This raises Alois and Ciel's suspicions, and an interrogation follows. At least, thats what I mean to happen. ;D Also evil Sebastian.

* * *

* * *

I was still hugging him. How could I not? He could’ve died, all because I couldn’t stay with him.

I would’ve hugged him all day if loud shouting didn’t force the memory of the two who had chased him with me to resurface.

I couldn’t help but scowl as we walked down the oh-so-many stairs.

We were rushed as soon as our feet touched the ground. My best friend was ripped from me and I heard a whispered scream.

Ciel had punched me, too. This caused my vision to blur for a few moments.

When I could finally see, I hated what I was seeing.

My best friend was being pinned down to the ground by none other than Sebastian Michaelis.

My best friend had tears racing down his cheeks, and in his face you could see absolute terror. This enraged me.

“What are you doing?! Let him go, you asshole! Get away from my best friend!” I screamed at my best friend’s attacker.Sebastian glanced up at me for a moment, then blatantly ignored me.

“Who are you?! Who the hell are you? Tell me!” Sebastian yelled down at my friend, making him flinch violently. This went too far. I could see it in his eyes. This hit too close to home. If Sebastian went any further, my best friend would break.

I couldn’t help, though, because of his eyes. Through all the pain, terror, he was warning me to stay away.

I had to listen to him. After all, I trusted him with my life, so why not this?

* * *

 

Sebastian’s P.O.V.

I had him pinned underneath me. His face was covered in tears, and fear was in his eyes. But he was holding back. _Why was he holding back?!_

Just the sight of him enraged me. Who was this boy to be better than _me?_

I wasn’t completely aware of what I was doing, but I screamed at him, and I saw him flinch, and I enjoyed it.

So I continued toying with the small boy. I wanted him to make a sound, anything, and I would do whatever it took to accomplish that. That’s not to say I’d stop once he did, but still…

What snapped me out of my head was the conjoined screaming of both Ciel and Alois. I looked up, and realized they were both screaming at _me._

“Aww, are you their little charity case? How pitiful!” I sneered in the boy’s face. His few tears had dried, and he was glaring at me very dangerously. His whole body language now screamed, _I’m dangerous, and I could hurt you._ However, as always, and I was wrong to do so, but I judged him by how he looked. He was skinny, short, and overall weaker looking than me, so I paid no mind to the warning signs.

And after a few moments, those warning signs went away, so I eased up. I went back to messing with the helpless boy beneath me.

Eventually, I got bored of using my hands to hurt him, so I pulled out my pocket knife. He showed no reaction to it, so I dragged it against his skin, making a long, shallow cut. With no reaction to that, I dug down, pressing harder, making and even longer, way deeper cut all along his left arm. He started bleeding profusely, and I could see I did real damage, possibly life-threatening. I smiled, and did the same to his other arm. Then, in a cat like fashion, he kicked me up off of him, and he sprung back, landing on his toes and fingertips.

I heard Alois and Ciel calling the cops, so I ran. I booked it out of there. As I ran, I could hear the sirens in the distance. I was far enough to get away, but close enough to see what happened. As I perched on the roof of a nearby building, I saw an ambulance and I saw the boy being loaded into it.

He was passed out, and looked almost dead.

And guilt swarmed my being.    

I ran back home after that.

I didn’t see how almost everyone in this shabby part of town was watching, watching me, glaring, and how they were all worried about the injured boy. None of us did. That was our mistake.

* * *

 

Ciel’s P.O.V.

I was still in a state of shock.

I couldn’t comprehend what just happened. What I did understand was that Sebastian Michaelis was bad news.

I didn’t even care about the deal at the moment. What I cared about was that boy that Alois was crying over. If he died, what would I do? That boy- he seemed special, but in a very different way than Alois. One thing was for sure, though.

Him and Alois, I don’t know why or from what, but they were being watched over, protected, hidden, sheltered.

I wanted to know why.

And as I saw that boy being carried into the ambulance on a gurney, I wondered why he had warned us to stay back. I wondered why he looked like he was used to that, why he seemed used to _Sebastian_ hurting him. I wondered who that boy was, what he was, and what had happened to him.

And as the ambulance drove away, and the cops gave me a ride home, I pondered the possible answers. I pondered them right up until I fell asleep, and the possible answers had given me nightmares. If only I had known.

* * *

 

Alois’s P.O.V.

The ambulance ride was fast. It was still too slow for me though. My friend was bleeding out, and to me, nothing was fast enough to get to the hospital. His arms were covered in blood, which was why I couldn’t see the incisions marking them. Oh, how I wish I had. I wish I had at least tried. Maybe then things would be different now.

What you have to understand is that I had known him practically my whole life. Ever since I was put in foster care.

He had been in there longer, how long I did not know. Even to this day, I have no answer. But he was strong. Stronger than anyone else I have ever met.

When we finally arrived at the hospital, it was utter chaos. They rushed him into the E.R., and I stayed behind to give the front desk his information.Afterwards, I sat down in the waiting room, and I called my brother and Yuu.

 

**Yuu-Hey, where the hell are you guys?! Are you okay?!**

_Me-N-not really. Yuu, I’m so sorry. I-I didn’t know what to do, and he wouldn’t let me help him!_

**Yuu-What are you talking about? What happened to my baby brother?! Is he okay?! Gah! I knew I shouldn’t have left him alone here. I knew he’d- nevermind. Where are you?**

_Me- We’re at the hospital. He’s in the E.R. He got attacked by someone. I didn’t know who they were. I don’t know how he is. Please hurry!_

**Yuu-We’re almost there. I want you to get some sleep. I’ve got it from here.**

_Me-Okay, thank you! Bye._

**Yuu-Bye.**

And, so, I shut the world out, falling asleep in the waiting room of a hospital while my best friend was possibly dying.

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno when the next update will be! I'm gonna keep you guys guessing for dates! Love ya, -A. Chitwood


	6. Chapter 5: Mission Be Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um... Not quite sure what happened here, but I'm just gonna go with it. It's really short, and I'm sorry, but I didn't know how to carry on. I try to give them dramatic endings, and so this one had to be short, but I swear, the next one'll be a lot longer than usual. Basically poopy Alois and good-guy Ciel (they basically switched rolls, but Ciel's still the most popular!).

 

* * *

* * *

I awoke to the rough shaking of my shoulder and the calling of my name. As my eyes opened, the memories that came with the waking world surged back to the forefront of my mind. I still remember every little detail of that day when I had abandoned my friend.

The first thing I noticed was the overwhelming brightness. Then the lack of comfort my body was in. It took me a bit longer, however, to recognize my whereabouts and the two people sitting beside me, one of which had woken me.

_Right. The hospital. Yuu and Mika came._ My thoughts were short and choppy. My mind was still groggy from sleep. Just like the day he entered the E.R.

_**They had woken me up, Mika and Yuu. I looked at Mika, and I heard him say something, but a second later I forgot what it was he said.** _

_**I shook my head to clear it. Mika gave me an understanding look.** _

_**"The doctor talked to Yuu. He'll most likely survive. He almost bled out. But Krul Tepes donated blood to save him. He hasn't yet woken up due to the medication given to him, but we can see him as soon as he does," Mika explained. I smiled thankfully at him, before realizing what he said. Krul Tepes had donated blood. Someone from one of the top most powerful families had donated blood specifically for my best friend. I had one question that day, Why?** _

That question wholly remained unanswered. I do know that the Tepes family was restricting the allowance of visiting for the boy. 

"He hasn't woken up yet," Mika said monotonously. I sighed. This was pointless. I'm wasting my life on an impossibility. I had come here practically every day, waiting for when I could finally see him. That time never came. I was giving up. I was giving up on seeing him anytime soon. I was giving up on going to the hospital at all anymore.

I had changed in these two months. I was changed drastically by my friend's near-death experience, and his lack of ability to wake up. Honestly, back then, I had blamed all of the wrongs done to me and the wrongs done by me on him. I justified it too. 

I wasn't the quiet, shy, push-over boy in the back of class who hung out with the mute freak. As soon as said mute was out of the picture, my life improved. I was popular and well-known now. There were only a select few I considered to be above me. Those were the popular seniors, such as Sebastian Michaelis, Claude Faustus, Hannah, Finnian, and Grell Sutcliff, and the two most popular kids in the school, who were juniors, Ciel Phantomhive and Elizabeth Midford. And, of course, the two were very close.

The seniors accepted me and my rise in social status, and even seemed to like me. Ciel and Elizabeth, however, were anything but. They both seemed to despise me with a burning passion. It put a bit of a damper on my plans. 

Not that I particularly liked either of them, but they'd be good people to befriend. They, by far, held the most power. Not only in school, but in the real world as well. Both of their families were just below the Tepes. So pretty much some of the most powerful families in the world, with very few above them. They were both very wealthy as well. 

And as I walked out of the hospital, these are the things of which I thought about. I justified my acts of betrayal towards the comatose boy, and I didn't look back for a long, long time. That was a huge mistake on my part. I completely abandoned the boy who used to be my best friend, and felt not a twinge of guilt nor regret. 

Maybe if I hadn't left him, this story would be different, and end with a happily ever after for everyone. Maybe we both would've been saved from our respective traumatic experiences, albeit his much worse and numerous, that had yet to come.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, dunno when the next update'll be. This was originally and original story, not a fanfiction, and I replaced the main characters with the ones on here to make it as it is, so I originally started writing it in a notebook, and sometimes I have my friends write a chapter or two, so I don't always have the next chapter ready, which is why my updates for all my other stories take forever, cuz they're all in the same notebook, but this one isn't gonna take forever to update! I'm actually really motivated for this one! And sorry its so short, but like I said, the next one will be especially long to make up for it. And The backstory of Sebastian and the boy probably won't be in this book, but in the next book in the series. However, I'll hint at it here and there, if I don't end up writing it. And I might include one scene that could explain part of their past relationship. But the reason for him being nameless and Sebastian not remembering him will be in the next book, sorry. Love ya, -A. Chitwood


	7. Chapter 6: Mission Be Betrayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I just got an account on Fanfiction.net called A.Chitwood, so I'll be posting on there soon too. And sorry, but posting will take a while right now because finals and post tests are the next two weeks for me, so ... But, on the bright side, school also ends after then, so I'll have a bunch of time to post! I don't know. I'm sorta rushing the whole apocalypse thing, but honestly, the start of the apocalypse isn't supposed to come any later in this, because it's pretty much the basis for the whole story. Basically, the dark creatures are creatures that tend to come in swarms and already caused most of the population to die, but they are generally docile creatures, unless harmed or offended. And There are multiple races/species of people in this, like elves and fae and such, but you'll learn all that later. Love ya, -A. Chitwood

* * *

**Two Months Later...**

* * *

"Hey, over here!" Claude waved from across the cafeteria. I looked over to him and impishly grinned. I walked over to the group of seniors. I plopped down between Claude and Sebastian, my two best friends. 

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head," I greeted them. They both glared at me, but I paid no mind to it. After all, its not like they were actually upset. 

"How'd it go? Eh, Mr. Monkey?" Sebastian asked. Of course, he was referring to the bet we had made last month. 

"Have you won Ciel over by now? Surely he couldn't resist  _you.!_ " Claude exclaimed. I snorted in amusement as my best friends started laughing. 

"Of course not. That guy's hard as fucking glass! There's no way! Plus, its like he expects someone to be following him, the way he acts." I said frustratingly. 

"Well, what have you gathered on him? Habits, likes, hobbies, etc?" Sebastian offered. I sighed in exasperation. 

"All I know is that he goes to that really expensive and high-tech hospital every day after school. Lizzey goes with him every other day." I deadpanned. 

Claude and Sebastian looked at each other with confused looks. They looked to me, then back, the to me again, repeating this a few more times, before a look of realization dawned their faces.

All the while, the curiosity was consuming me. Eventually, I burst.

"What?! What is it?! Tell ME!" I yelled at them. They glanced over at me, and seemed to decide to tell me.

"Don't you remember just who is in that hospital, currently comatose? Whom Ciel witnessed being almost killed by that idiot?" Claude asked, nodding in Sebastian's direction.

"No, I don't. Nobody I know is in that hospital, and my best friend didn't almost  _kill someone!"_ They were honestly just confusing me further. Claude looked at me incredulously. 

I stared back in determination, completely unwavering. I had no idea what they were getting on about, and it was angering me. Why couldn't they just tell me straightforward? 

"You definitely knew them. It might even be the one thing you guys have in common. A comatose boy on the top floor, being funded and protected by the Tepes family. The boy you were friends with for ten years, Alois!" Claude yelled at me. 

I scowled back at him, but a memory started tugging at the edges of my mind. It came to the front of my mind, the boy whom I abandoned four months ago. The reason my brother and his fiance never acknowledged my existence, and why my whole family treated me colder than a murderer. However, I refuse to acknowledge that Claude and Sebastian won, so I kept scowling. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about! Honestly, just tell me what's going on!" I yelled again. 

Claude and Sebastian both looked down, but Sebastian was the only one who brought his head back up to glare at me. He opened his mouth, about to speak, when a shadow loomed over us, and a sharp-toned voice cut in.

"Ah, I see the mutts are here. And I see you finally remember my dear comatose friend.  _How considerate of you!_ Honestly, you all deserve gold stars! I suggest you stay away from my friend, and forget about him completely. You have no business with him, so I am telling you  _do not go anywhere near him, you assholes!_ And stop stalking me Trancy, it is unbefitting of a young lady. Although, I suppose if you're  _that desperate..._ I guess I could let you over tomorrow night, and we can..." Ciel trailed off with a mischievous smile adorning his face.

I glared up at him. I clenched my fists and bared my teeth at him. The sadistic bastard was the only thing still standing in my way. Without him, I'd be at the top already. And apparently he thought he was friends with the boy  _I had claim over!_ And he had the nerve to tell me to stay away! Not that I'd been back there for four months, but still...! And I am  _not_ a girl!

"Sorry, Honey, but your glare is nothing compared to Lizzey's, and not even close to another I know! And you look so cute and weak when you glare, it's pitiful. I sure look forward to the day that weakness, ignorance, and everything else springs back into your face! And boy, do I know that day is  _very near!_ " He laughed darkly, maniacally. It honestly sorta scared me. 

Ciel strutted- yes,  _fucking strutted-_ away from my table. I glared daggers at his retreating figure. 

* * *

 

"That Ciel Phantomhive will get what's coming to him. I'll fucking ruin him, along with Lizzey and said mystery friend!" I yelled once we got outside. I was absolutely pissed! Ciel was taunting me, mocking me with his power.  _He'll learn not to mess with me. I'll break him, shatter him, and laugh as he tries to pull back the pieces!_ _And I'll start by hurting whatever friend he was talking about!_

And a shrill, loud, wailing siren rang out across the city the next moment.

"Wait, what? No way! This isn't supposed to happen! Claude, what do we do?" Sebastian raised his voice so we could hear him.

"I don't know. The sirens weren't ever actually expected to be used, so we never learned what to do if they were!" He seemed a bit panicky. 

I looked around, seeing people fleeing from their homes, all gravitating towards the city centre. So, I figured we should do the same. At least, until I saw Ciel Phantomhive run the opposite direction. 

"Guys, lets get to the city centre. They should be taking measures to get us to safety, and we're important, so we should hurry in order to get top priority! Hurry! " I yelled to them, and turned my back on Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

 

**Ciel's P.O.V.**

As the sirens sounded, I ran. I didn't spare a thought of my own safety and well-being, but I worried for him. I also had a sneaking suspicion he had something to do with the sudden attack on the city. It's not like the dark creatures attacked on whims, and nobody in this city had made an offense to them. Which means they were either called here from the outpost, or they were sent here by one of their leaders to retrieve something, or someone. 

And a certain someone seemed likely for the latter. 

I ran past the smoking buildings, past the houses burning, past the crumbling stores. I barely registered the shaking of the world around me, or the burning rain that wasn't quite all water, or the sky turning blood-red. 

All I saw was the approaching hospital, and the Tepes girl running through the doors. It sent a wave of relief to know Krul would be there too. I didn't slow down in the slightest, though. In fact, this just made me run faster. And as I reached the doors of the grande hospital, I was yanked back. I looked back and saw the stupid fucking blonde, the doctor that had operated on my best friend. 

Not hesitating even for a second, I kicked the other boy in the balls and made a run for it, ' _accidentally'_ hitting his head with the door. 

And with that done, I ran up the stairs to the top floor, the 20th level.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

* * *

I walked up the last few stairs, and was suddenly hit by a powerful unknown force.  

I crawled along the floor, avoiding some of the power. I managed to get to the room that it was originating from. 

I opened the door to my best friend's room, and I saw Krul Tepes leaning over the innocent boy on the hospital bed.

"It's like we predicted! I knew this would happen! Ciel, don't you see?! This is what we've wanted for years! And this boy can give it to us! We can finally fix everything!" Krul yelled ecstatically. 

"I know, Krul, but he'll be in danger! I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to him! And I know you feel the same! We can't do that to him! Plus, he's still unconscious!" My voice rang out.

"Ciel! You know I'd protect this boy with my life! He means the world to me! But I also need this! We both do! He wanted it just as badly as us! Ciel!" Krul Tepes shouted back. 

"Nothing happens until he wakes up, and makes the decision  _himself!_ "I shouted back. 

"Okay." Krul yelled. 

And the sight in  the room shocked the girl who had sneakily followed Ciel, and who's name was Shinoa. There, in the middle of an apocalypse, were Ciel Phantomhive, Krul Tepes, and a small, unconscious boy laying in a hospital bed, hooked up to 30 different machines, and absolute calmness. 

"Wha-"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this'll be on my Wattpad when I finish it on here. Also, I plan on making this at least 70 chapters, mostly decent lengthed, so sorry if it seems a bit slow. Also, its pre-written, so updates shouldn't take too long. And I do plan on making a sequel, a third book, maybe a fourth, and a prequel series. So I have really ibg plans for this! I'm gonna be working on this all Summer and next school year, possibly longer. It'll probably take up all my free-time in school, and my free-time when I'm not doing homework, learning how to dance, learning guitar, or learning everything about computers. And don't worry, it may not sound like it, but that's plenty of time to carry out my big plans! Love ya, - A. Chitwood 
> 
> P.S. Please comment if you read this story, because I'd really appreciate feedback. ;D


End file.
